


Riding the Whole Hog to the Payload

by DraceDomino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Accents, Comedy, Creampie, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Meta, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shorts, Silly, Straight Sex, Woman on Top, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Life is hard for Mako Rutledge. Not only is he from a horribly irradiated wasteland, not only is his best friend an annoying prick, not only did his hook combo get nerfed - now all the girls in Overwatch want to take a ride on his big sweaty hog! And there's nothing he can do to stop them because he lacks mobility.Short chapters for a silly concept.





	Riding the Whole Hog to the Payload

Riding the Whole Hog to the Payload  
Part One: Tracer   
-by Drace Domino

“Blimey, you got a right proper cock on you, Mako!” Tracer gasped, and poked at it with a slender, soft finger. “I ‘ad no idea you were hiding such a monster pork sword on ya! I’m proper chuffed knowing it’s gonna get stuffed into me quim!”

“Huh...uhng...wha…” It was all Roadhog could manage as he fought off the effects of the pulse bomb, his head spinning as he stared up at the sky. Not just anyone could shrug off the effects of it as well as he could - Tracer’s pulse bombs were notoriously dangerous, though for whatever fucking reason significantly less powerful than other similar mechanics. As it was, the hulking behemoth was laying flat on his back staring up at the sky through his gas mask, and for whatever reason his cock was sticking straight up and at full attention.

His massive cock. Like the width of one of Tracer’s legs massive.

“That was pretty lucky for me what with you missin’ that hook and all!” Tracer continued, simply helping herself as she slithered up on top of the mutated powerhouse. Already she had pulled her tights down around one ankle, exposing a cute, shaved pussy glistening with excitement. She could quite easily sit on Roadhog’s wide dick tip as if it was a stool, but instead she straddled him with an intent to gobble up every inch. As she started to spread her pussy down across his enormous length the tiny little thing convulsed in pleasure, and pressed her palms down to Mako’s belly to balance herself. “Well? Ya just gonna lay there, or you gonna fondle me baps?!”

“Your...wha…” His head was still spinning, and yet Roadhog finally was able to piece together what was going on. Laid out cold by a pulse bomb, pantsed and straddled by a spunky little slut...it was honestly the best case scenario for him. Getting a chance to shove his cock within the skinniest and tightest of Overwatch’s heroes was a damn better punishment than jail. Still...he could already tell he didn’t have much of a say in the situation. Again his head lifted to look up at Tracer as she gobbled down another few inches, with still many, many more to go. “...you’re crazy.”

“Crazy about a good shag, so c’mon and shove that knob up me!” Tracer giggled, and drummed her palms on Roadhog’s wide, full belly with a series of sharp slapping noises. “I can’t do it by myself, just too tight! Or do I gotta pulse bomb ya again?!”

Mako merely groaned, and reached his hands up to wrap them tightly around the little thing’s waist. While Tracer was struggling to wiggle her way down his monstrous cock Roadhog simply yanked her down the rest of the way in a fluid motion, making the girl shriek with delight as she took down every inch of his massive member. Her eyes rolled back in her head and even Roadhog felt a wave of pleasure wash over him - whether he wanted to stuff her or not, he couldn’t deny just how warm and wet it was within her. And as he hilted himself in the little hero her belly swelled around his shaft, sticking out to showcase her tummy and just how deep he was filling her.

“God, wouldja look at that?!” Tracer gasped, her hands moving to caress her cock-swollen tummy. “Looks like I’ve got a pea in the pod! Queen preserve me!”

Roadhog merely groaned at the girl’s constant talking, and tightened his hands about her waist as he kept rolling her up and down on his cock. Thankfully, the wonderful wetness of the hero’s tight cunt was enough to distract him from the sound of her voice, and he focused on the pleasure as he fucked forward to launch his cock into the little thing’s depths. Each time he pushed ahead her belly was forced out from the mighty weight of his length, and each time Tracer giggled and fondled herself, even looking down at it and waving.

“Heya! Hi! Hiya! Cheers, love! Ever get the feeling of deja vu?!” She beamed, looking down to her stretched, cock-filled belly. When her climax finally crashed against her she turned her attention to the monster she was riding, her hands slamming down on Roadhog’s own gut as she bounced up and down more readily on his dick. “Who’s ready for some fireworks?! I know I am!”

Roadhog merely shuddered, unable to hold himself back. Despite being more annoying than Junkrat to the mostly silent and stoic Mako, Tracer’s pussy was just too wonderful a fit around his throbbing, overwhelmed cock. When he launched himself forward with one final thrust he finally began to unload his torrent; releasing spurt after spurt of sticky, warm cum deep into Tracer’s valley. The hero shrieked in glee as she was flooded, as her walls were painted with white from Mako’s mutated member, as her body spasmed and twitched in the throes of an intense climax. Cum was flooding her so much that she wouldn’t of been surprised to feel it bubble out her mouth, and by the time she looked down at her well-filled belly she gave a bright smile with wide, endeared eyes.

“Oh, thanks love, this was aces!” Tracer giggled, and slapped Roadhog’s belly again. “Though I ain’t gonna be too quick until I squeeze it all out! Good thing Emily’s home, I’ve got a proper treat for her!”

She was just about to blink away and leave Roadhog to sort out just what the hell happened, until a stray thought hit her and she lingered behind. With her pussy still wrapped tight and wet around Mako’s length she moved a hand down, tapping him right on the snout of his gas mask.

“And don’t you worry, big fella! I’m gonna tell all the other girls about your right proper pecker!”

And with that, the cum-filled Tracer simply blinked off of his cock and darted away - albeit much slower than usual, and with a noticeable trail of cum showing the direction in which she went. Mako merely laid flat on his back, stared up at the sky, and whimpered within his mask.

“...welcome to the apocalypse.” He whimpered to himself, his stiff length swaying and glistening in the breeze. He had done everything he could to hide the secret of his massive member, but the secret was out.

The others would be coming for him soon.

End of Part One.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I shouldn't come up with story ideas before I've had coffee in the morning.
> 
> [ Follow me on the tumblrs, chums. ](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
